


We're Stardust, You and I

by gwenstcy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, infinity war WHO?????, never heard of it, post raganarok, thor and bruce look at stars together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenstcy/pseuds/gwenstcy
Summary: Day 5 of ThorBruce weekWhenever Thor missed home, he turned to the stars.





	We're Stardust, You and I

Whenever Thor missed home, he turned to the stars. He’d always found solace among the constellations in the sky, the brightness and vastness of it all reminded him he was just a minuscule spec within the gigantic universe. To many, this would be a scary revelation. Thor had found humans resented being tiny. To Thor, this fact was a relief. He had always felt that so much pressure lied on him; he was the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard, the strongest Avenger, and he was deemed the sexiest man alive. To know that he was simply a part of a much great universe was comforting. He felt a lot less scared that way. 

Ever since Ragnarok, Thor spent practically every evening stargazing. He couldn’t sleep most nights, but if he was lucky he would drift off into a dreamless sleep facing the night sky. He was the rightful king of a land that didn’t exist anymore and he had no idea what to do about it. As he searched the cosmos with his people for a proper place to reside, he and Banner had grown closer, the man becoming the only constant in his fretful life. 

Banner had the same appreciation of the stars as Thor, for different reasons. When Bruce looked at the sky, he saw entire worlds out there for him to explore, but only from the safety of his lab, of course. After his prolonged three year stint as the Hulk, the stars provided him a reminder of who he was. Bruce Banner was not a monster, he was a man. A man who loved outer space generally, but after waking up from the highly stressful event of losing himself for years and aiding Thor in saving his kingdom (which actually resulted in exploding it) he only wanted to go home. 

Thor felt awful for trailing Banner along to Ragnarok and now across galaxies in search for a new home for the Asgardians. He knew Banner was already highly anxious after the entire Hulk ordeal, but he didn’t really have another option. He could, of course, drop him off on Midgard, but the thought of leaving Banner alone pulled on his heartstrings in a bad way. He wanted to have his friend close, keep an eye on him. Thor would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the man’s company as well. 

Bruce enjoyed spending time with Thor. Other than Tony, he was the only other friend from work he had. His relationship with Thor was much different than Tony though. Tony and Bruce only really discussed work-related endeavors and experiments (Bruce really wished he could forget Ultron). With Thor, Bruce felt as if he could talk about anything at all and the god would listen to him with rapt attention. Every time Bruce opened his mouth, Thor stopped what he was doing and gazed intently at the man. At first, it made Bruce a little uncomfortable, but he soon eased into it. It was nice having a friend who listened to him. 

Thor was soon able to anticipate Banner’s mood swings. The adrenaline from being the Hulk so long made it that he was looser than he was before, with his words and his being. During lunch one afternoon, Bruce relayed the story of the one college party he attended in extreme detail, including the color of his own vomit. Thor realized after a while that after these outbursts, Banner would become pensive and quiet. This was not good. He entered a dark place within his mind Thor so desperately wanted to pull him out of, but did not know how. This happened every day until Thor finally spoke up. 

“What are you thinking about, Banner?” Thor whispered so as not to startle his friend. Bruce still jumped. 

“Huh? I, uh, nothing...” Bruce turned away. He didn’t want to unload his issues onto the sweet, understanding Thor. He didn’t deserve that. 

“It must be something. You sit silently in thought quite often, my friend.” Thor smiled encouragingly, but Bruce did not look at him. 

Thor had an idea. “Do you trust me?” 

“Huh?” Bruce responded dumbly. 

“Do you trust me?” Thor repeated and held out his hand. 

“Yes...” Bruce replied hesitantly and took Thor’s baseball glove of a hand gingerly in his dainty one.

Thor led him across the ship with a smile on his face. They twisted and turned until they came across a dark, unfrequented area of the ship. 

“Thor...” Bruce started, but shut up when Thor squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

Thor opened the door and Bruce squinted until his eyes adjusted. It was a room filled with wall to wall cases of...books. 

Bruce turned to look at Thor, as if asking permission to venture deeper into the magical place, which he was granted with a vigorous nod and slight push on his back. 

“Wow...” Bruce muttered, his eyes darting between the shelves. After a minute or so of this, Bruce noticed Thor bouncing around, shifting his weight from leg to leg, seeming like he was bursting to say something. Bruce turned to him and let a rare smile slip. Thor lost whatever restraint he had at that point. 

“I found some special books I thought you might like. There’s, uh, volume of the different galaxies, constellations, inhabitants of different planets...yeah.” Thor smiled expectantly. He desperately seemed validation from this man. 

“Thor...I don’t know what to say...” Banner looked up at Thor with an intense, mysterious look in his eyes Thor couldn’t quite decipher. It made his heart beat really fast though. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Banner. It’s in your eyes.” But what was the feeling in his eyes? Could he be thinking the same thing that Thor was thinking? 

“I think we’re past the point of you calling me by my last name.” Bruce took a step closer to Thor. Maybe he was thinking the same thing.

“Would it be alright, if I, uh, maybe, I...” Thor trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words. A deep blush rose to his cheeks. Bruce smiled softly at him and his heart melted. 

“If you...” Bruce gestured for him to continue, but Thor couldn’t do it. Ask him to fight an army of aliens any day, no problem. But when it came to working up the nerve to kiss a man he so deeply cared about, that was a different story. 

Thor began sputtering and his eyes darted all around the room, everywhere that wasn’t Bruce. Bruce thought it was cute to see him flustered like this. 

“Hey.” Bruce’s fingers grazed the side of Thor’s face, guiding the man’s worried gaze back to him. Thor looked into his hopeful eyes and knew Bruce was feeling the same way. They both leaned in, all smiles, and experienced the most exquisite kiss either had ever had. 

Bruce’s hands were on Thor’s muscular hips and Thor ran his fingers through Bruce’s many curls. They pressed deeper into each other and it felt like explosions were going off. Their hearts were full. 

~ 

Months later, Bruce was in New York doing his new favorite activity: studying the stars. One Thor’s books in hand, Bruce sat outside their shared apartment and investigating the beautiful constellations above him. He wondered if Thor was looking at them too. 

Thor missed Bruce. He missed cuddling in their bed, watching movies, exploring the city together, and stargazing together. He was off helping the Asgardians settle in to their new lives more days than not. He knew he must help his people and he enjoyed aiding them in starting their new lives, but, their was pain as well. If Bruce were here, he could tell the bittersweet stories of his childhood, maybe even cry a little while his love ran his fingers through Thor’s hair. 

The sun had set many hours ago and Thor stepped outside into the brisk air to look up at the night sky. He thought of the many nights he and Bruce had sat on their deck sharing a blanket and a mug of tea. Bruce loved Thor’s stories behind the constellations in the sky and the multitude of planets Thor himself had visited. Bruce’s fascination was the most beautiful thing on Midgard, in Thor’s opinion. 

“Ah, my beloved. I shall be with you soon, I promise.” Thor smiled to the millions of stars above, watching him. He knew Bruce was looking at the same sky and Thor felt a sense of home.

**Author's Note:**

> if you caught the aladdin reference in there 100 points for you 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this lil fic!! leave me a comment and lemme know what you think :))


End file.
